This is all I ever wanted
by NumbKid
Summary: Yes, she could have lied about the sails, but she didn't. And now, she found herself lying on the hospital bed barely breathing. Her death had hit him hard. He realised it the hard way.


All I ever wanted

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Hi! I thought of this plot in the middle night, I do not know if this plot is common but I want to have a one-shot fanfic. Before reading this, please, get your tissues as this is quite a sad story.

* * *

Few weeks back then, the Black Organisation was finally caught and thus, vanishing its existence. Hence, Ai handed the antidote over to the shrunken detective. Reluctantly, Ai took the antidote too and with the persuasion of Conan, she decided to stay here in Japan with him. He introduced her as his partner when solving crimes to others, including Ran and gave her happiness too.

Of course, Conan who was now Shinichi, thought everything was over, where he could get his perfect life back. But he was gravely wrong. So wrong, he had let his guard down. And for that, Shiho was there, lying on the hospital bed, the time when she was in the thin line between life and death.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The circle of friends, Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi, Shiho, Ran and Sonoko were out to watch a movie, where the love story of Orpheus and Eurydice was re-maked again, only with a use of modern filming technology. Of course, the girls, excluding Shiho, were thrilled to see the movie while the two detectives were bored out of their minds._

_After the show, Sonoko commented, "Its such a tragic love story, don't you think?" Ran nodded her head and replied, "Yes, the way they were in love together, but it was sad when Eurydice was bitten by a snake and died while running away from the Aristaeus."_

_Kazuha added, "And when Orpheus got a chance to have her, it just vanished." Of course, the three were walking side by side while Shiho was the odd one out. Obviously, Ran and Sonoko were still awkward with Shiho due to her hostile appearance and the strong bond between her and Shinichi. At least Kazuha understood her and started to make friends with Shiho._

_"But let's ask Miyano-san her opinion," Kazuha considered and turned to her. Shiho replied softly, "The story was nice, but I do wonder classic love stories are usually such a tragic, perhaps the burning love got humans blinded, so much that passion drives them to death. But I would still think that Tristan and Isolde are better."_

_Sonoko frowned and said, "But Tristan's wife, Iseult of White Hands, wanted to part them even after their long separation by lying that the sails were black and made both Tristan and Isolde die in grief."_

_Smiling soflty, Shiho whispered,"But Tristan is such a fool, he shouldn't have used Iseult as a temporary replacement for Isolde just beacuse of their separation and her name. I understand why Iseult should lie about the sails, she wanted Tristan for herself and didn't want him to be with his true love."_

_Kazuha placed her hand and whispered to Shiho, "Don't call yourself Iseult yet." Her reply perplexed Shiho but she remained calm. Kazuha added," You love Shinichi, don't you?" With this, Shiho nodded her head._

_Shiho thought; Yes, of course, I could lie about the sails. But I don't want them to part long enough, I don't want him to be unhappy and I'll be a selfish person if I do. That's why I faced the truth and handed him the antidote to the APTX4869. But that dense idiot persuaded me to remain here, can't he understand that I can't stand them being together._

_Her thoughts were cut when Shinichi received a phone call from Jodie, indicating that Gin escaped from prison somehow and they are trying to chase him. The location coincidentally were very near to where they were and Shinichi hurried , along with Hattori._

_"All of you, stay here, don't follow us!" the boys warned them. At last, they did cornered Gin, but Gin had a gun though he was in a difficult situation. His intention was to use his last 3 bullets on Shinichi, the silver bullet who took the Black Organisation down. Before firing, a woman came and called, "Shinichi? What's going on?"_

_Gin took notice of Ran and fired the last 3 bullets to her. "Shit!" Shinichi cursed as Ran was stunned by her surroundings, her feet were rooted to the ground only when to be saved by the traitor of the organisation, Shiho. The two women who loved the same detective fell on the floor with a loud thud._

_Soon, the FBI and police arrived and arrested Gin, this time, he won't be in prison, but perhaps be punished by death. Gin grinned evily while he was in handcuffs, "My work here is done. It was unexpected though, I was going to shoot the silver bullet, but ended up targeting the angel but was saved by that traitor. I love the way her scarlet blood leaks out from her wound, staining the floor and hands of the angel. I have no regrets."_

_Gin's words rang into Shinichi's ears, and turned to see Ran covered in blood, but she was totaly fine. However, Shiho was not, the 3 bullets, she took them all. He dashed to approach her and carried her in his arms, "Somebody call the ambulance!" he yelled._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"This is all my fault, if it wasn't for me, Shiho-chan shouldn't have," Ran burst into tears, she was wrong to judge Shiho, all because of her quick judgement and her envy between their relationship with Shinichi. Shiho seemed to be so much closer to Shinichi even though they declared that they were only friends. She was insecured as she felt that there was a little competition even if that dense detective isn't her boyfriend yet.

Soon, the hospital staff came out of the surgery room. The doctor shook his head and spoke, "We managed to remove the bullets inside her body, but there was too much blood loss and the bullets had hit her vital organs. She's barely breathing, she only have few minutes to live, I'm terribly sorry. But during the operation, she managed to whisper her request, that she wanted to talk to Shinichi privately."

* * *

Without any hesitation, Shinichi headed to the surgery room to see Shiho, bearly breathing while lying on the hospital bed. Seeing him, her eyes twinkled a little and whispered, "Shinichi.."

It was the first time she called him his first true name, he stayed by her side. He held her hand, with their fingers entwined, he spoke with tears escaping his beautiful blue eyes, "Shiho, you can't die yet, you're too important for me."

She placed her hand on his cheek and replied softly, "Why are you crying? Stop, it doesn't hurt. It'll be fine, you still have Ran, don't you? Plus, I want to see Akemi-neechan again." She was lying.

Hearing her ridiculous reply, he was infuriated and spoke in a louder voice, "What the hell are you saying? You'll thrive! It's not too late yet, I'll go get the doctor!" He rose to leave but Shiho ceased him from doing so, "No, don't leave me."

"There are lot of things that I want to tell you," she continued, "It's better for me to die, because I can't take the suffering anymore. I can't stand watching you and Mouri-san together. I had always love you, ever since the first day we met. Aishiteru..."

Since Shinichi was now holding her back, with his hands on the back of her head. He brought her up and let her have a tender kiss. It wasn't long, but it was the sweetest thing he tasted. Once they parted, Shiho's heat and breathing rate began slow and she started to close her stunning eyes.

"No, wait, don't. I love you, just don't die yet," he lied.

His voice somehow resuscitated her but she spoke again, soflty, "You don't have to lie, for once, I have you.." Finally, she took her last breath and whispered, "This is all I ever wanted, goodbye, Shinichi..." She gave him a soft, but beautiful, rare and genuine smile before her soul leaves her body.

Rarely, Shinichi started to cry again, "But still, you're important to me. I'm so sorry for being such a dense idiot." He closed her eyes, which made Shiho looked like an angel peacefully sleeping, content of her life.

* * *

The following weeks, Shiho's death affected Shinichi the most. For once, he stopped being a dense idiot. He realised Shiho's undying love for him the hard way. Heiji attempted to get him out of his depression but it was futile.

Shinichi didn't care about the world or his perfect life that he ever wanted. All those times with Shiho as Conan and Ai came back to him, he realised that he was happy being Conan as well. But he was just blinded by every single thing.

He ignored Ran and the others. It's not like he blamed Ran for Shiho's death, but his crush was always his first priority, so much that he neglects almost everything. There are times where he even considered if that love was even real. He even trashed the plan of confessing to her. For this time, it was Shiho.

True that he didn't have romantic affections for her. To him, Shiho was his only secondary love interest, Ran was always first. But he started to regret taking the antidote, it didn't matter. He would stay as Conan with her as Ai and give her his love, even if it was out of pity. Because this realisation had hit him hard, he lost Shiho.

Yes, she could have lied about the sails, but she didn't. And for that Orpheus is mourning for Eurydice. His mourning would stop sooner, but not today, not tomorrow, but soon. He just have to heal his heart with time, only to be remained with a scar.

* * *

A/N: Well, it was a sad tragic love story, eh? But I prefer those kind of love stories rather than fairytales. It is much more with true love. I love to read classic love stories. Well, my favourite is Romeo and Juliet. So, I just wanted to mention some stories. I don't really know if I got the names mixed up especially "Isolde" and "Iseult" as they can be many versions of the story and I had only read the plot summary of it.

As for the "Is it too late?" fanfic, I'll try to update it. Sorry for the sad ending though, I hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
